vanguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cressievee/Cards Owned
A list of the cards currently in my collection: Oracle Think Tank: Hexagonal Magux x 2 Pentagonal Magus x 2 Sailand Magus x 3 Battle Sister, Tarte x 7 Cuore Magus x 2 Briolette Magus x 4 Stellar Magus x 2 Oracle Guardian, Gemini x 7 Circle Magus x 3 Ripis Magus x 4 Crescent Magus x 4 Battle Sister, Eclair x 1 Battle Sister, Ginger x 7 Emergency Alarmer x 4 Battle Sister, Tiramisu x 6 Battle Sister, Chai x 8 Faithful Angel x 1 Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi x 1 Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye x 1 Battle Sister, Vanilla x 5 Godhawk, Ichibyoshi x 1 Oracle Guardian, Red-Eye x 4 Secretary Angel x 1 Victory Maker x 1 Battle Sister, Glace x 1 Battle Sister, Assam x 1 Omniscience Madonna x 4 Battle Sister, Mocha x 1 Luck Bird x 1 Battle Sister, Souffle x 3 Battle Sister, Omelet x 2 Oracle Guardian, Apollon x 3 Psychic Bird x 3 Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime x 3 Maiden of Libra x 1 One who Gazes at the Truth x 3 White Hare of Inaba x 3 Lozenge Magus x 3 Battle SIster, Waffle x 3 Meteor Break Wizard x 1 Dark Cat x 4 Dream Eater x 4 Battle Sister, Macaron x 1 Battle Sister, Cocoa x 1 Battle Sister, Chocolat x 1 Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist x 1 Scarlet Witch, Coco x 1 CEO, Amaterasu x 2 Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya x 1 Royal Paladin: Drangal x 1 Borgal x 1 Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes x 1 Knight of Quests, Galahad x 1 Gigantech Dozer x 1 Knight of Tribulations, Galahad x 1 Alabaster Owl x 1 Tachikaze: Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus x 1 Savage Shaman x 1 Vacuum Mamoth x 1 Black Cannon Tiger x 1 Raging Dragon, Blastaurus x 1 Savage Destroyer x 1 Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosarous x 1 Ravenous Dragon, Megarex x 1 Pack Dragon, Tinyrex x 1 Dark Irregulars: Blitzritter x 1 Poet of Darkness, Amon x 1 Hades Puppet Master x 1 Dark Queen of Nightmareland x 1 Alluring Succubus x 1 Decadent Succubus x 1 Prisoner Beast x 1 Hades Ringmaster x 1 Cursed Doctor x 1 Wereleopard Soldat x 1 Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick x 1 Kagero: Blue Ray Dracokid x 1 Dragon Dancer, Lourdes x 1 Flame Edge Dragon x 1 Nova Grapper: Death Army Guy x 1 Cannon Ball x 1 Dimension Police: Karenroid, Daisy x 1 Workerpod, Saturday x 1 Masked Police, Grander x 1 Pale Moon: Dark Metal Bicorn x 1 Dynamite Juggler x 1 Rainbow Magician x 1 Turquoise Beast Tamer x 1 Elephant Juggler x 1 Midnight Bunny x 1 Spiral Master x 1 Hades Ringmaster x 1 Hungry Clown x 1 Candy Clown x 1 Silver Thorn Assisstant, Irina x 1 Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia x 1 Tightrope Holder x 1 Elegant Elephant x 1 Murakumo: Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI x 1 Left Arrestor x 1 Megacolony: Machining Mantis x 1 Machining Hornet x 1 Shelter Beetle x 1 Link Joker: One Who Opens the Black Door x 1 Shadow Paladin: Sonbau x 1 Sharkbau Revenger x 1 Gold Paladin: Gigantech Pillar Fighter x 1 Bermuda Triangle: Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia x 2 Mermaid Idol, Elly x 2 Top Idol, Pacifica x 1 Mermaid Idol, Flute x 2 Pearl Sisters, Perle x 2 Pearl Sisters, Perla x 2 Super Idol, Riviere x 3 Top Idol, Aqua x 4 Super Idol, Ceram x 2 Top Idol, Flores x 3 Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell x 3 Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere x 2 Top Idol, Riviere x 1 Drive Quartet, Bubblin x 6 Drive Quarter, Shuplu x 6 Drive Quartet, Flows x 6 Drive Quartet, Ressac x 6 Comical Raine x 6 Sleeping Beauty, Mousse x 6 Cooking Caspi x 5 Velvet Voice, Raindear x 6 Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel x 6 Mermaid Idol, Sedna x 6 Snow White of the Corals, Claire x 6 Rainbow Light, Carine x 6 Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku x 7 Blazer Idols x 6 Navy Dolphin, Amur x 6 Mermaid Idol, Felucca x 6 Inteli Idol, Melville x 5 Mermaid Idol, Riviere x 6 Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi x 6 Prism on the Waters, Myrtoa x 6 Narukami: Roaring Thunder Bow, Zafura x 1 Plasma Schimitar Dragon x 1 Neo Nectar: Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio x 1 Maiden of Egg Plant x 1 Jackin' Pumpkin x 1 Category:Blog posts